1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to table saws and more particularly to two supports for providing a sufficient support to a tilted blade assembly of a table saw.
2. Description of Related Art
Table saw is a woodworking tool consisting of a circular saw blade, mounted on an arbor which is driven by an electric motor. The blade protrudes through the surface of a table, which provides support for the material (e.g., wood) being cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,317 discloses a support structure for a table saw blade assembly which includes a cast aluminum bracket member with a rectangular opening upon which is movably supported the saw blade assembly. The bracket member is formed with a cavity for containing the saw blade and a discharge chute communicating with the cavity. A cover plate encloses the cavity. On the other side of the bracket member there are stiffening ribs for reducing the vibration of the bracket member. The density of the stiffening ribs increases as the distance from the opening decreases.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.